


Noise Complaint

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf, because he isn't technically Frankenstein's Monster, child endangerment, monster au, obnoxious neighbors, that damn cat, there isn't a good tag for what Logan is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: The problem with a new home is new neighbors.





	Noise Complaint

There was banging at the door, and Logan finally stood up and answered it. He was feeling slow and stupid today, and he’d really hoped one of the others would get it. 

Outside the door was an annoyed looking woman. One of their neighbors, he thought, but he wasn’t the most sociable person. 

“Your dog.” She said without preamble. “Was making noise all night.”

Logan just blinked at her.

“What are you going to do about it?! Decent people sleep at night!”

“You are absolutely correct. As do  _ less  _ than decent people, who start conversations without introducing themselves.” 

She gasped, offended and he didn’t react. 

“I do agree he was making a lot of noise last night, however, so despite your lack of common courtesy, I will speak to him about it.” He tipped his head looking past her. “If you drive a Gold Carolla, I think your child has just released the parking break.” 

Turning the woman screamed senselessly as the car started rolling down the road, flailing her hands around. 

Sighing, Logan walked briskly past her, into the street and stopped the rolling car with gentle hands on the hood. She kept shrieking, and he stared at her disbelieving. 

“Could you? I mean… you are…” The noise was hurting his head, and if he moved his hands, the car would keep rolling. “Ma’am…” 

She yelped again as a large dog nudged her firmly in the small of her back. It was a very big, very fluffy brown and white dog- possibly some kind of husky, judging by the pale blue eyes. 

“What is it doing?! Bad dog!” 

“He is a service animal.” Logan informed her. “He won’t hurt you.” 

She backed up, and the dog calmly followed step by step, until she stumbled off the sidewalk, and against her car. Which she unlocked and climbed inside quickly. Once she’d done that, shoving her child, who was pointing and laughing ‘Doggie!’ back into the passenger's seat, Logan stepped back onto the sidewalk, and watched as she drove away. He put a hand on the dog’s back.

“I still think playing with the neighborhood children is a bad idea, Patton.”

Patton huffed and whined. 

“Well I know she at least won’t let you. And” he looked down. “I need to speak to you about what you were up to last night.” 

Patton turned tail and fled back inside through the open front door. A moment later, he peered around it, as Logan came up the path.

“The cat started it.” 

“The cat is not a sentient being that can make choices.” Logan shut the door behind himself.

“He was talking trash about Roman!” 

“You know I don’t believe that you can talk to animals.” 

“I’m not ‘lion’” 

“It’s just not- was that a pun?”

Patton giggled, and slung his arms around Logan’s neck, resting his chin on his chest and looking up at him. 

“Would it really be such a cat-astrophy if I kept cat-erwalling all night?” 

“I think we’ve established that it does nothing, and annoys the neighbors, so it’s at least negative.” Logan kept walking into the living room, carrying Patton with him. 

“Fine.” Patton sighed. “I’ll stop yelling at the cat..” his eyes flickered over to the glass door to the back yard, which was normally covered in blinds (for multiple reasons) but the blinds were open, and pulled back at the moment. His eyes narrowed. “Like that…” letting go he threw the door open. “You! Please get off of my fence!” There was a meow in response. “You know perfectly well that’s my fence! You can come back when you can keep a civil tongue in your head!” The cat hissed. “Watch your language!” Patton walked into the back yard, still speaking at the top of his voice. The cat did not seem impressed. After a moment, Logan shut the door behind him, and drew the blinds again. 

“Well, I suppose that’s an improvement, of sorts.” He sat back down with his book, listening to Patton yell at the cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry guys, i have a lot to say about this au, I'm going to be writing more stories, and Thomas will definitely become more present. Watch for his involvement in the background until then. 
> 
> Patton is, absolutely at very least a therapy animal, and may very well be registered as a service animal for Logan. 
> 
> (I got 'write more's! I never get those! <3)


End file.
